


Un trio talentueux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [162]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niko, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, M/M, PWP with porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James, Top Thiago
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James avait trouvé un moyen idéal pour calmer Niko.





	Un trio talentueux

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas

Un trio talentueux

 

James sourit doucement à Niko, il pouvait sentir son appréhension sans même avoir à lui demander, c’était souvent comme ça avec lui, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour finalement se détendre et commencer à apprécier l’instant présent. Et aujourd’hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle : Niko était tendu, James devait s’occuper de lui pour arriver à le calmer, il n’avait absolument pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour quoique ce soit, James s’occupait de tout dans les moindres détails. Thiago observait tout silencieusement, sa main traçant la colonne vertébrale de leur entraîneur, James le tenant fermement dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements et son attente. Niko le fixait comme un enfant terrifié incapable de savoir quoi faire, James faisait en sorte de couvrir la fraîcheur qu’il pouvait ressentir par la chaleur de son corps nu. Thiago aussi s’adonnait à cette occupation, surveillant avec envie le corps dénudé de leur coach.

 

« Tout va bien se passer Niko, je te le promets, tu n’as pas à avoir peur. »

« Je te fais confiance James… » Niko avait chuchoté en embrassant son cou, James ria contre lui en laissant ses doigts frôler doucement sa peau pour lui envoyer de légers frissons d’épanouissement

« Bien, on peut commencer Thiago. »

 

Thiago hocha la tête en retirant à son tour ses vêtements, Niko prit des grands souffles alors que James le lâchait finalement pour récupérer lubrifiant et préservatifs, ils ne devaient pas blesser leur entraîneur après tout. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Niko alors que Thiago s’asseyait sur le lit, ses doigts glissant lentement sur la peau comme pour l’analyser et la tester, Niko fermait les yeux en se mettant sur ses genoux, son front posé contre le drap, son bébé avait appris avec le temps et il ne pouvait que s’en réjouir. Thiago le regarda rapidement avant de sourire, James avait compris qu’il n’aurait pas à s’occuper de ce côté-là du corps de Niko, alors il se plaça au niveau de la tête de son entraîneur, ses doigts faisant leur chemin dans ses cheveux toujours si bien coiffés, James était tellement amoureux de lui qu’il avait réussi à trouver la force de le partager avec quelques-uns des membres du Bayern, comme Alcantara aujourd’hui, et d’autres avant comme Lewandowski et Javi (l’espagnol avait été aussi perdu que Niko et ç’avait été très drôle à voir). James prit le menton de son coach entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Niko souriant presque alors qu’il le faisait, Thiago continuait de les observer du bout du lit, ses mains s’occupant de l’aider à lui faire enfiler le préservatif alors que son érection prenait de l’ampleur.

 

James le regarda déboucher le lubrifiant pour d’en étaler un peu sur les doigts, il sentit Niko se tendre à cause de l’appréhension, James ronronna dans leur baiser alors qu’il voyait Thiago rentrer un premier doigt dans son bébé, Niko chouinant en s’accrochant à lui. James se libéra du baiser en caressant la joue du croate, Niko serrait les dents alors que des gouttelettes de sueur coulaient sur son front, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il ne devait toujours pas avoir réussi à assimiler la douleur. Thiago chuchotait aussi des mots pour le détendre, Niko ne semblait pas vraiment les écouter, ses doigts se tordaient autour du drap, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux et un léger filet de salive glissait le long de sa mâchoire. James préféra observer à partir de ce moment-là, il s’assit sur les oreillers en regardant Thiago insérer d’autres doigts dans le trou de Niko, qui tremblotait en gémissant. La peau de Kovac brillait grâce à la sueur de l’appréhension, James le trouvait incroyablement beau sous les touches d’autres hommes, Niko finissait par mendier comme un enfant pour que James finisse par le prendre à son tour, et c’était l’un des meilleurs moments de leur scène au lit.

 

Niko releva la tête quand Thiago retira ses doigts pour souffler, James planta son regard dans celui du croate, les yeux énigmatiques le dévisageant étrangement alors que ses bras tremblotaient sous son poids. James eut un sourire en coin en déposant un baiser sur le front de Niko alors qu’il caressait sa bite, Thiago les regardait attentivement, ses hanches étaient vraiment proches des fesses de leur entraîneur, qui continuait de le fixer.

 

« Tu veux quelque chose bébé ? » James lui demanda en tapotant ses joues

« Ouais… James, s’il te plaît… »

« Oh je vois… »

 

James chuchota alors qu’il approchait sa bite des lèvres de Niko, alors que Thiago posait ses mains sur ses fesses. En moins de dix secondes, Niko prit sa bite dans sa bouche alors que Alcantara le pénétrait. Tout alla plutôt vite, Thiago frappant répétitivement et avec une certaine force son cul, James préférait y aller plus lentement, il ne masquait pas ses gémissements produits grâce au talent de la langue de Niko. Leur entraîneur était plutôt bon dans ce genre de moment, le lit était l’endroit où il excellait, James avait commencé à l’aimer après l’avoir vu à moitié nu dans les vestiaires juste après un entraînement, James était rentré dans la pièce avec l’envie de se changer et il l’avait vu en train de troquer son survêtement pour des habits plus traditionnels. James ne retient pas plus longtemps son orgasme quand il vit Thiago éjaculait dans le trou de Niko, il sourit doucement en voyant son sperme couler le long de son menton. Niko avala rapidement avant de s’écrouler dans ses bras, Thiago étant sorti de son corps.

 

Ils finirent tous les trois allongés, Niko entre eux luttant pour ne pas s’endormir tout de suite. James embrassait ses cheveux, il y avait une odeur de sexe et de sueur, c’était souvent comme ça après, Thiago continuait de sourire, ses lèvres glissant sur la peau de Niko, James avait trouvé ce moyen pour détendre Kovac après des gros matches, et il se trouvait qu’après le match face à Dortmund, ils avaient de l’énergie à revendre tous les trois, alors son lit les avait accueillis avec un certain talent.

 

Fin


End file.
